


There For You

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Not everyone likes Lukas and Philips relationship.





	There For You

Lukas coming out at the Red Hook party had done amazing things for their relationship. For one, Lukas was happier, so much happier. He texted Philip almost all the time and constantly wanted to go out on dates and be near him. Bo was also more okay with it. He let Philip come over and let them hang out in his room. (With the door open, of course.) And lastly they didn't have to sneak around anymore. They walked up and down the road with their fingers intertwined and didn't worry about what anyone else thought. It was almost too good to be true.. but.. it was. 

A few of the kids at school really didn't like the fact Philip and Lukas were dating. Philip had had a few girls go after him, telling him that he ruined Rose and Lukas' relationship and that Rose won't ever be happy again. Of course, Philip knew it wasn't true. Rose and him had gotten so much closer since Lukas was shot and he knew she didn't feel that way at all. She even liked a totally different guy. But it still hurt, having people tell him every day that he ruined a girls life and that Lukas will probably leave him. Constantly, Philip was told Lukas was using him, or just experimenting, or any other lie they could muster up. It made him feel sick some days.. and suddenly coming to school wasn't as nice as it used to be. At least before Lukas came out Philip and him could hang out and no one would say anything. But now.. now it's all Philip ever heard.

Lukas hadn't been around for most of it. He'd heard a few people call Philip a faggot and of course he defended Philip, but he hadn't heard the bad stuff. Not the insults, fat, ugly, and stupid. Not the jealous girls telling him Lukas doesn't love him, and that Lukas is actually straight, or that Lukas will meet a girl and love her. Even some of the things they said made sense. Like the one that was yelled during lunch.

It was a pretty normal day, Philip had heard his share of stupid insults, ones they never put any thought into. And now he was just sitting at lunch. Lukas had his arm wrapped around the back of Philips chair and a few of Lukas' friends sat in the other chairs. It was going great.

"Hey, babe." Lukas mumbled, leaning towards Philip a little. "Can I have a bite of your burger?"

"Where's your lunch, Lukas?" Philip mumbled in return, pressing his forehead to Lukas.

"Not hungry."

"So you just want my burger for the hell of it?"

Lukas pretended to think about it before smiling and nodding. "Okay, fine, I've been trying to eat healthier but your burger looks good."

"Go buy one." Philip pecked his lips.

"Just one bite." Lukas gave him puppy dog eyes and Philip laughed when he heard one of Lukas' friends snicker about it.

"Fine. Only one." Philip picked the burger up, handing it to Lukas, watching him.

"Hey, Philip." A boy, David, called across the table. "What did you do in gym?"

"Basketball. Well, I hid in the locker room while Andrew and Evan over there played." Philip smiled.

"Yeah. Why didn't you play?" Andrew asked. He was sitting next to Lukas.

"Because I hate sports." Philip shrugged. "And I'd make an idiot of myself."

"I agree. He'd probably get hit in the head." Evan laughed.

Philip scoffed, throwing a french fry at Evan. "Asshole."

Lukas set the burger back down on Philips plate, sighing.

"Is something wrong?" Andrew asked.

Lukas shook his head. "No, I just changed my mind." 

Philip stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Why?"

"Because I did." Lukas shrugged.

"Jesus." Philip sighed. "You're sure you don't want a bite?"

"Mhm." Lukas nodded.

"How do you deal with him?" Andrew teased.

"It's hard but worth it. His dad pays me." Philip laughed.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny."

"It's know." He grinned, kissing Lukas softly. 

They continued talking, Andrew telling them all about the new baseball season coming and about how they're getting new uniforms and equipment, when a girl set her tray down next to Philip, sitting in the empty chair next to him as well. She had short orange and redish hair with a band shirt on. Her eyeliner was thick and her eyes were were a piercing green. Philip was surprised he'd never seen her before.

"What do you want?" Evan mumbled.

"Probably to cry or something. She looks like an emo." Andrew laughed. His smile was so wide you'd think he actually made a decent joke. 

"I wanted to talk to Philip." The girl flashed a smile. "Um.. I have a question for you."

Philip nodded, slowly. "What is it?"

"Well, I wanted to know what you think about Lukas cheating on Rose. Like, you were his side hoe, and you obviously already know he's unfaithful, so how do you keep dating him knowing he'll cheat on you again and well.. most likely leave you." She asked, her smile never leaving her face. 

Philip opened his mouth then closed it when Lukas started to talk.

"You know what? Little miss scene queen, I made a mistake. What I did to Rose was horrible, I constantly say sorry to her, but she's forgiven me. It's kinda cute how you can't seem to forgive me when you weren't even a part of the fucking thing. And another thing, I hurt Philip, too, cheating was my choose and a hell of a bad one, but it wasn't Philips choice, he felt terrible being a part of it too. So leave him alone. If you're gonna go after anyone over this bullshit go after me. Got it?"

The girl just stared at him.

"I'm also sorry but I'm pretty sure My Chemical Romance broke up a while ago. What's up with you and not being able to get over broken relationships. Daddy issues?" Lukas added. 

The girl stood up, storming off leaving her lunch tray on the table. 

"Thanks.." Philip mumbled.

"It's nothing." Lukas smiled. "You're my boy, I'm gonna protect you."


End file.
